fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017/Presentations/Cassadony
MOTHERLY DIRECT JULY 3RD - JULY 7TH eat ur veggies ---- Introduction Waddup sluts welcome to F3! Take a look all the projects I say I'm going to do but probably wont even finish the space lesbians one. Well, let's begin! Day 1: They're not even gay! This is false advertising. Helena Shortcake sits alone at a desk, just outside of an office with a name plate on the door reading "Robert Shortcake". She looks at the clock on the wall behind her- it's half past eleven, she should've been home hours ago. The door to the office opens. Helena's father, Robert, and two of his business asciates leave the room. They shake hands and the two leave. Robert heads back into the room to gra his breifcase before leaving promptly. Robert: Lock up, Helena. Helena: Sure thing, Dad. Robert turns his head slowly and gives Helena a menacing glare. Helena: Oh! Right, sorry. Yes sir. Robert nods and continues to leave. Helena waits a moment to make sure that her father has gone, before letting out a large huff and locking the door to her father's office. She goes back to her desk to pick up her purse when she stops to look at a photograph of her fiancé, Kurt. She smiles as she looks at his photo and cheerfully exits the building, locking all the doors behind her. ---- Helena pulls into the driveway of her small, pink shingled bungalow. There's a faint glow coming from the living room. She quietly gets out of her car and opens the front door with as little noise as possible, glancing at her pink lawn flamingos as she enters her home, she releases a hopeful smile. Kurt had fallen asleep on their sofa whilst watching their TV. The screen showed nothing but static. Helena quietly turned it off and covered Kurt in a blanket before planting a kiss on his forehead. She silently makes her way to their bedroom, getting changed and getting in bed, falling asleep seemingly instantly. ---- Helena finds herself in a strange room. The walls are blank and a singular mint colour. Before her stands a gargantuan screen emiting a faint light blue glow. Suddenly across the screen pops up a logo, "Power Corp", the logo reads. Two pixelated eyes and a mouth appear across the screen when the logo disappears. It is about to say something before Helena suddenly wakes up in a huff, panting heavily and sweating. She takes this as nothing and gets up, rubbing her eyes and sliding her feet into her slippers, getting ready for another day at work. ---- It's Sugar & Spice, everyone's favourite, uh, series? about 1950's space women. Here we have a little insight into the life of Helena Shortcake before the Power Corp recruited her as Agent Sugar. Helena's mundane lifestyle may not be appealing to others, but to her it's near perfect. She works with her dad and she lives with her soon-to-be husband. What more could a girl ask for? I mean I guess she'd like friends and, well, her own bakery so she can follow her actual dreams, not catering to her fathers every need who shows no apprieciation for his daughters efforts in the workplace. There's also some story for Our Girl Lorna Jalapeno but I think I'll wait for the actual Sugar & Spice series to start before I reveal that. YOU HEARD IT HERE FIRST FOLKS 1950'S SPACE LESBAINS CONFIRMED TO NOT ACTUALLY BE LESBIANS yet Day 2: Blood is thicker than water, but so is syrup so that doesn't really matter. Two girls run happily through a field of light flowers, playing together near a pink wooden caravan. Their mother calls them in for dinner. Fernwal: Susie! Hydie! It's time for dinner! Susie and Hydie: Coming! The girls scramble and playfully push each other as they head to the door of caravan, running inside and launching themselves at the chairs surrounding the table, causing the vase of flowers on the table to almost fall over. Fernwal: Ooh! Careful girls! Fernwal places two bowls in front of the girls and moves over to a small cauldron, dipping a ladle into it and pouring some soup into the girls' bowls. Susie: Yuck! Soup. Susie glances around the room, making sure her mother isn't looking and moves her hands over the top of her food, generating sparkles across her hands. Her soup is transformed into a bowl of candy before her eyes. Hydie: You can't expect to use sweet magic forever, that's kiddy stuff! Susie: No it's not! No it's not! Fernwal overhears the girls squabbling and turns around to notice Susie's bowl of soup has transformed into a bowl of candy. She lets out a patient sigh and a faint smile. Fernwal: Now girls, stop arguing. Susie you should know we don't use our magic at the table and we certainly don't eat dessert before dinner. And Hydie, all magic is wonderful, there's no such thing as "kiddy magic" silly, all forms of magic are beautiful and equally valid. You never know, maybe Susie will be the first witch to fully utilise the power of sweet magic! Susie: Yeah! I'm gonna be the best candy witch ever! Susie stands up on her chair, holding her spoon, pretending it's a magic wand. Suddenly the door of the caravan opens and the children's father appears. Hydie and SusieDaddy's home! NachtmoGirls! Nachtmo leans down to hug his children, looking up at his wife. He gets up and gives her a worried look, gesturing that they need to talk. Fernwal: Okay girls, why don't you get ready to show daddy how well you've learnt to fly on the broomstick! The girls share excited glances at each other, letting out loud gasps and smiles. The two rush to get the broom from the cupboard. Hydie grabs it's handle and runs out the back door with her sister Susie. Hydie: Give us a minute to get ready! Susie: Yeah! A minute! As the back door closes behind Fernwal and Nachtmo, their smiles vanish from their faces. They turn to look at each other. Fernwal: What. What is it? Nachtmo: They got Silica. Fernwal: W-what? No. They can't have. Nachtmo: She kept records, Fern, she wrote about us, about our powers, about... our girls. A faint orange glow can be seen from the window, coming from the horizon. Hydie and Susie: Mommy! Daddy! The girls become surrounded by a large crowd of people carrying pitchforks and torches. Susie lets out a terrified scream as one of the people tries to grab her. Fernwal and Nachtmo burst out of the door and begin to attack the people who are threatening their daughters. Fernwal: Fly Hydie, fly! Hydie and Susie panic and scramble a top their broomstick. Looking around at all the angry faces in the mob and her parents worried fighting, Hydie is paralysed with fear and has trouble getting the broom up. Nachtmo: Go girls! Quickly! Hydie snaps back into reality and gets the broom off the ground, flying around in a low circle, causing the crowd to jolt back to avoid the girls. As the girls fly off into the Black Forest over the moon, they look back to see their humble caravan home going up in flames. Their parents are nowhere to be seen. ---- For those of you who haven't pieced this together yet, Dear Sweet Sister is the story of Maldehyde and what fuels her hatred for humans. Dear Sweet Sister delves into the concept of loss and destruction, sisterly love, trust for others, and reveals Süsshilde's cause of blindness, as well as the introduction of the mighty wizard La Lune. Dear Sweet Sister shall be officially released after the completion of Hinweis Act 3 and shall have it's own article and subpages. is that kiki from kiki's delivery service? Day 3: ??? Day 4: ??? Day 5: ??? Category:Presentations Category:Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017 Category:Cassadony's Articles